Between Seasons
by Hincaru
Summary: It seemed all we had was time. It was always interesting, as we looked out the window at something I had never sen before. No longer winter, not yet spring. My love and I were caught in a dream... somewhere between the seasons..."
1. Between Seasons

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!**_

_**Between Seasons**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

* * *

"Before the screaming and cursing... before the cruelty and blindness... all we had was time. No longer winter, not yet spring. My love and I were caught in a dream... somewhere between the seasons."

--

It was a very cold day. It was actually rather shocking to be so cold, since it was nearing the _end _of winter.

The sun was high in the sky, and yet the snow some how stayed fluffy and frozen. The long blanket of white glimmered and shone like gems on the grass.

I was entranced by it all. It fascinated me.

So gentle it was, yet so powerful in abundance.

I never understood why Akito always compared me to it. I believe he was trying to insult me, but staring out the window at this moment, watching as the idividual snowflakes fall so perfectly into place... it didn't seem like an insult to me, more like an insult to the snow.

It seemed like I had been staring out that window for hours, ignoring all of my paper work. Usually I was more responsible then this, but there was somthing strange in the air today. It was thick and suffocating, yet gentle. It made it feel like my heart was going to stop, the same feeling you get right before watching a tragic ending to a loved movie.

I felt like somthing very important was going to happen to me, somthing life changing. But that idea is preposterous, so I brushed the thought out of my mind, and the suffocating feeling went with it. How silly of me to think something was going to happen.. Nothing was ever going to change for me.

But then again..

The sun seemed to be shining brighter then ever before.

That's when I heard a knock on my door. It startled me and stole me from my thoughts. I walked calmly but curiosly to the door, placing my usual stoic look upon my face, and slowly I opened the door. In front of me stood a very beautiful young woman. She smiled up at me for what seemed to be years.

Oddly enough that suffocating feeling returned.

"Hello." the woman said with a wide, childish smile. "My name is Kana Souma, you must be Hatori."

I nodded once. At first I was confused. What did she want with me?

Her next comment answered my question.

"I am here to be your assistant." Her smile never wavered.

I nodded again and stepped to the side. "Please, come in."

She bowed politely and pranced inside. She was very colorful. It was refreshing to see someone so happy in a hospital office.

Or was it unsettling? I couldn't quite tell.

I watched her glance around the room and then moved quickly towards the window, as if something amazing had caught her attention.

"Oh look! It's snowing!" She said, smiling brighter then before.

I joined her at my usual spot by the window. I searched for some way to respond, but I had nothing to say. She stated the obvious, what else could be said?

After a long moment of joining her in staring out of my window I started to move slowly towards my desk. It was time for me to start on my ignored paperwork, but that's when she spoke again.

"Can I ask you a question?" she smiled back at me. "When snow melts.. what does it become?"

I gave her an insulted look.

"The answer is water.. of course." Is she insulting my intelligence? Or perhaps she was just that clueless.

"BZZZZZT!!" was her response.

I was wrong? I couldn't help but stare blankly.

"It becomes spring!" she smiled at the falling snow. "I think spring is my favorite type of season."

I was speechless yet again. I don't know if it was her words or her smile that stopped me in my tracks, but when she spoke I wanted to stop what I was doing and listen to every word she said. Maybe I was sick?

I supose there is no better place to be sick then in a hospital office.

--

Fianlly I went back to my desk and I started on my paper work. She took small stacks over to her own desk and helped me with them. She hummed happily as she glided her pen gracefully across the paper. I read the same line over and over again on the paper in my hand. I tried hard to consentrate on my work, but her humming stole me away from it.

I couldn't believe how awkward it was that my assistant would be the visual embodiment of spring. She was so happy and full of life. Every little thing she did, she did with loving care. Everything was a new adventure. You could see it in her facile expressions, even for something so dull as my paper work. For every new paper she read over her face reacted to the words. I couldn't believe it. She wasn't afraid to be happy, almost like she wasn't aware of all bad in the world.

The only person I have ever met whom acted like this was Momiji.

How could they be so foolishly happy? Almost completely clueless, and yet uplifting.

And still she hummed without fail, her smile never weakened. She couldn't even act her own age, but some how I was drawn to her smile. I wanted to be more like her, more like spring.

Oh dear... I'm starting to sound like winter.

"Done!"

I looked up from my paper work to see Kana standing and walking merrily towards me, a stack of papers in her hand. In twenty minutes she had finsihed fifteen sheets.. in twenty minutes I had only read a single line.

She handed her stack to me and I began looking through them. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I couldn't believe she had finished so quickly. I was checking for mistakes, or maybe it was messy. But it wasn't. It was all filled out correctly and neatly. She was just that good. This erased my original thoughts of her being foolish. When I looked back up from her sheets I found her looking at my stack of papers. At first her face looked distressed, and then she giggled.

I blushed slightly. I was getting laughed at.

"Not a paper work kind of person, huh Hatori?"

"No... not really." Why won't my blush go away, it wasn't that embarassing.

"Here then." She smiled at me while she picked up the pile of papers. "I will do the paper work! I'm sure there are much more important things that you would like to be doing!"

And with that she made her way back to her desk and quickly started on the paper work. I could hear her humming again.

She was wrong though.. there wasn't much else to do at the moment, it had been a slow day. Not even one single call from Akito.

Perhaps I could finally re-arrange the medicine cabinet.

--

Quitting time was less then an hour away and I hadn't accomplished much.

I made myself look like a fool, I've been out witted by the spring, and i've passed my work off onto a young lady. Impressive.

I was still trying to re-arrange the medicines, but after all of this time the names were mixing together forming words that would scare most people. I couldn't take my mind off of Kana. Her humming had turned into a soft singing. She was trying to be quiet about it, but I could hear a word here and there. Oddly enough I formed the sentence 'sing like no one's listening.'

Used to it would be quite in this room. From the start to the end there wouldn't be a noise, but now that she is here it seems there is no such thing as quiet. I couldn't tell if I liked it or hated it. I felt weird on the inside, like it was the best day of work I have had in years, but I didn't do anything. I didn't file one paper, I didn't cure any sickness, I didn't give any shots, nothing. But then why do I feel so happy, so acomplished.

"Haaaatori!"

This voice was singing as well.. but it wasn't nearly as beautiful as Kana's. Right away I recognized the voice as belonging to Shigure.

"Haaaarrrii!"

And he brought Ayame with him.

My eyes were wider then usual as I looked over at Kana. I wasn't surprised to see her smiling at me. Together we watched the door.

All at once the door burst open and in jumped shigure in his house robe and Ayame in his... dress.

"Hatori we have come for your needle!!" Shigure said with a large 'Gure' grin!

"Yes! I do believe I need a shot!! Only yours can help me Hari!!" Ayame practically sang every word.

I had suffered that innuendo since I first became a doctor. At first I thought 'No, they'll forget about it soon." And sure enough, here I am years later suffering the same fate.

Ayame and Shigure hadn't yet noticed Kana, who was sitting at the desk behind them, but it didn't last for long, because finally the irony set in for her. She was laughing out loud now.

Ayame and Shigure looked very shocked. They both gave me a sly grin before turning and facing Kana.

"Oh my! What a pretty young lady!!" Shigure said, leaning over on her desk. "Have you come for one of Hatori's famous shots as well?"

I stood up now and started towards her desk. When the time is right I will rescue her from these moronic friends of mine.

"I'm afraid I havn't heard of Hatori's 'famous shot'." Kana laughed.

"Oh you should really try one, they're quite amazing!" Ayame said with a smile.

I couldn't believe she was amusing them. She wasn't frightened by them at all.

"Hatori! Why didn't you tell me you have such funny friends?!" Kana asked me, staring at me between Shigure's body and Ayame's.

"GASP! Hatori! You didn't mention us?!" Ayame turned around, looking hurt.

"They're more then friends, I'm afraid.. they are my cousins." I said, ignoring Ayame.

"Is your name as pretty as your face?" Shigure asked, leaning in closer to Kana.

"Oh, it's much prettier! My name is Kana Souma!" She smiled, stood, and bowed to them both.

Shigure and Ayame exchanged glances.

"Oh really? My name is Shigure Souma, but you can call me gure!" I could almost see the devious thoughts in Shigure's mind.

"And I am the beautiful one, Ayame. But please, you can call me Aaya!"

I knew that they were planning somthing. Perhaps I would have rescued her.. if she didn't look so unbelieveably happy.

"Aaya and Gure! What cute nicknames. I never got a nickname because my name is too short." she smiled.

"That could change." Shigure said more to me then to Kana.

She looked confused, I looked angry.

"So what are you to Hari?" Ayame asked intently looking her over.

"I am his assistant! I just started today! And what is it that you two do?" she asked again.

"I am a writer! I will have to bring a book in for you to read!" Shigure said with a wide smile.

"Oh that would be--"

I had to cut Kana off.

"You will not bring that smut into my office." I found myself saying.

"Oh Hari! Ouch!" Shigure said looking back at me. But then he looked back at Kana. "Don't worry I'll call you and read you a chapter a day!"

Kana laughed again.

"I make clothes!" Ayame said, very excited to talk about himself.

"Do you!" Kana asked. "Did you make that beautiful gown that you're wearing?"

"Well naturally!!" Ayame smiled.

I should have warned her not to flatter him.

"I can make you one too! It will be beautiful! Long and flowing and light green with bright flowers and vines!! Oh you'll look so beautiful in it!! Now what're your mesurments?"

"You don't have to tell him that." I said quickly.

Kana giggled.

"Oh please Hari! I'm not a pervert! It's my job to learn a woman's bust size!"

Kana laughed out loud.

"You know actually you would be the perfect model for me! Kana if you ever get tired of Hari, and trust me, somtimes it is easy to get tired of him, you should come down to my shop! I'll treat you right!!" Ayame was talking a mile a minute. Almost like he would never shut up.

"Tired of Hatori?" Kana smiled brightly at them. "How could you ever get tired of Hatori? He's sweet."

Very slowly Shigure and Ayame turned and smiled evily at me. I had never been so frightened in my life.

"What has he done to you child?!" Shigure asked. "Sweet? Hatori? Are we talking about the same person?!"

Ayame pranced over and stood beside me, sitting his hand upon my head. "Yes, our Hatori is about this tall!" he put his hands on my waist. "He's about this weight, he has black hair, and he is always frowning!"

"Well my Hatori.." Kana stood and walked over to me. ".. is about this tall," I could feel her fingers in my hair. "This wide," now they were on my waist. "He has black hair and he smiles softly, like this!" She put her fingers at each side of my mouth and she pushed up, altering my facile expression.

I could feel myself blushing now. She fit in with them better then I did.

Shigure and Ayame was snickering at Kana and I.

"Oh my! He smiles for you?!" Ayame asked, sounding a little jealous.

"We've been trying for 27 years to get him to smile, it hasn't worked yet!" Shigure added.

Kana turned around and smiled at them both. "You see you can't force it on him! It's more of a watch and wait kind of thing! If you watch him long enough with out his knowing you can catch him smiling sometimes!"

She had been watching me? My cheeks had to be red now.

"Oh gasp!" Shigure said. "Is it as beautiful as I had always dreamed it was?"

"It was like the sun on a spring day!" She said with a smile.

She laughed along with Shigure and Ayame as she slowly glanced down at her watch.

"Oh my!" she said, looking slightly worried now. "I talked right through the last hour of work! I'm sorry Hatori." she looked up at me.

I had to fight smiling down at her.

"Don't worry, I did too. You finished all of your work today, you are free to go."

She was smiling again. I wonder what I would say to keep her that way.

"Why don't you come with us?" Shigure asked, smirking. "Ayame and I were going to drag Hatori down to a coffee shop! Why don't you come along?"

Kana frowned." I would much rather go with you three... but sadly my friends are forcing me to go out with them." she smiled widely. "I know! How about we go out tomorrow?!" she smiled back at me.

"I don't know... our time is valuable." Ayame said.

It was a bad lie.

Finally all three of them smiled back at me, like they were awaiting my approval. I nodded once.

"Oh thank you so much Hatori!!" Kana said smiling brightly. "Now then, I must go!" She walked to the door, turned, and waved at us all before turning around again. Slowly she shut the door behind her. I could hear her singing again.

Then I could feel those eyes on me.

Shigure and Ayame was smiling evily.

Suddenly Shigure threw an arm around me.

"Hatori! You dog!"

"Shigure.. I believe you are the dog." I replied.

"Hari dear!! She's so beautiful! Why didn't you tell us about you getting an assistant?" Ayame asked smiling.

"I didn't want you two to bust in and make a fool out of me." I paused for a moment. "My plan didn't work."

Shigure laughed out loud all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, pulling my keys out of my pocket so I can lock up.

Ayame and Shigure walked out of the door and I followed behind them.

"HA!" Shigure finally replied. "I'll get you a girlfriend, yet!"

And with that I locked the door.

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

_**end**_

_**review?**_


	2. Hohoemi

**_Disclaimer: the song "Stuttering" is by a band called Ben's Brother, I had no part in the song, and obviously I didn't help with the song 'For Fruits Basket' :D_**

_"all things in the story that are said in italics are Hatori's thoughts" _

**_Between Seasons Chapter 2:_**

_Hohoemi_

* * *

After twenty-six years you would think that I would get used to nights out with Shigure and Ayame, but still I haven't.

I was walking to work on the morning after our trip to the 'coffee' shop. We didn't stay there for long, Shigure decided coffee wasn't what he was craving so he and Ayame dragged me to a bar. Now my head was killing me and I was cursing the sun. You can't blame me for drinking though, have you ever been around a drunk Shigure or Ayame? It's not a pretty sight.

I took my mind from the night before by taking in the peaceful scenery of the snow covered ground, but I didn't look at it the same way I had in work yesterday. It's not so much winter anymore, but that time between seasons, when the sun shone brightly while the air stayed cold. It was really quite beautiful.

I was taken by the scean when I looked down at my watch.

_Work.. I have to be nearly a half hour late._

_Late?! Kana!_

I completely forgot about the snow now, and started running towards the office.

_I can't believe I forgot. How do you forget her?_

I arrived at the office a few minutes later, completely winded and in shock that I had ran the whole way there. I tried my best to regain my composure before walking up the stairs. I made it half way up, and that is when I could hear her singing.

"So kiss me again... 'Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering... Kiss me aga-in, and ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering."

I had to smile. I hadn't heard that song in years, and she sang it so well. It used to be one of my favorite songs.

Slowly I ascended the stairs and watched her. She hadn't seen me yet, she was too caught in the song. By the look on her face you could tell that the song was one of her favorites as well. I smiled lightly as I quietly approached her and gently touched her shoulder. She jumped back, startled.

"Whoa!" she blinked once, in shock, but then she laughed. "Haha! Caught in the act." She said, smileing brightly.

"I'd say so." I smiled at her as I started to unlock the door. "I'm sorry to be so late, Kana."

"Don't worry about it!" She said with a laugh. "If I didn't forgive you I wouldn't have serenaded you now would I?"

I held the door open for her and she happily pranced inside.

Today she swerved straight to the stack of papers on the corner of my desk, and I moved to my binder to look through my dates. It was getting close to Akito's check up, as well as Yuki's.

Akito's was tomorrow, and Yuki's was the day after.. I would have to visit him in school that day.

"So are we still on for tonight?" I heard Kana say.

I looked up, rather shocked.

"W-what?"

"Y'know, for coffee, you, Gure, Aaya, and I?"

I had comepletely forgotten.

"You didn't forget about our date, did you Hari?" she teased.

I blushed lightly.

_Hari?_

"Of course not. Yes, we are still going.. that is of course.. if you still want to.."

"Well of course I do!! Maybe today they will tell me what your 'famous shot' is." She smiled... clueless.

"I'd.. rather you not..." I was still blushing lightly.

She smirked evily. "That means I _really_ want to know, right?"

I stayed quiet this time. She was as impressionable as they were.

There was a short moment of silence, but it didn't last long. Soon Kana began singing again, dancing in her chair, all while doing her work. There was something so perfect about her. Maybe it was her short playful hair bouncing with her dance.. or maybe her large brown eyes. They were always so full of happiness. Her voice was smooth and beautiful, paralizing, and her skin was flawless. I didn't want to stop watching her.

It was like the world never turned until I met her.

Then I realized Kana was sticking her tounge out at me.

I shook myself from my thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry, you've been staring at me for a while now." She smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was staring into space." I blushed lightly again.

I was a bad liar.

"Oh, I do that all the time!" she smiled back down at her papers and started singing again.

She believed me.

My eyes went back to my binder, and my mind back to her voice. I was beginning to think that I would never get any work done with her near me.

--

The hours flew by like minutes, and sure enough, with less then an hour to go I could hear those familure voices singing up the stairs.

"HAAAATOOOOORRRRIIII!! KANNNNNNNAAAA DARLING!!"

Kana smiled up at me, and then put her finger over her mouth and winked. I didn't quite understand what she wanted, but then she ducked down behind her desk.

A half a second later Shigure and Ayame walked through the door.

"Hatori my love!!" Shigure reached a hand out for me.

I stared stoically. Ayame gasped.

"Oh my!! What did you do with Kana-darling?!" Ayame asked, looking frantically at her desk. "You've eaten her havn't you!"

"Yes! That's the only logical answer!" Shigure agreed.

"I sent her home early." I said, keeping the joke going as long as Kana wanted it to.

"B-b-b-but!! We Had a date!!" Shigure whined. "Aaya dear!! I believe we've been stood up!!"

"No!! Gure, no one can resist all three of us!! As a trio we are unstopable!! But maybe... --gasp!!" Ayame spun around and pointed at me. "You've set up a date for just you and her! Hatori, you ARE a dog!"

I was blushing again.

"Look at his face!! It must be true!! I knew you liked that girl Hatori!!" Shigure smiled and tapped his foot at me.

I watched Kana's desk, silently screaming for help.

"You must have told her all about your famous shot! That's what won her over!!" Ayame said, nodding his head once. "That was supposed to be OUR secret Hari!"

Slowly she rose from behind her desk, blushing lightly but stifling laughter.

"So where are you taking her? To the movies? No.. you're to classy for that..." Ayame said, thinking to himself.

I opened my mouth to tell them she was still here but then Shigure started talking, and that was never good.

"No! He's probably just gonna take her back to his hou--"

"Shut it!!" I found myself half-yelling.

Ayame and Shigure both stared at my for a moment. I was to embarassed to talk so I just pointed my finger behind them. Slowly they both turned and looked at Kana, her big eyes even wider then usual.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I told you she couldn't resist the trio!" Ayame said, breaking the tension.

Those three laughed for a moment, I was still embarassed.

"Now then!! Since we havn't been stood up I say it's time for coffee!!" Shigure sang.

"Actually," Kana looked down at her watch. "we still have about a half hour before work is over."

"Oh that's nonsence!! We say work is over!" Ayame said, clapping his hands twice, comanding me to stop work for the day.

I stared at him sternly. He whimpered. Suddenly I found myself being stared at by three sets of pleading eyes.

"Plllllleeeeeeaaaaassseee?!" they said in unison.

"It's not my decision." I replied.

"Yes it is!!" Ayame said loudly. "I'm not falling for that one again, I distinctly remember you saying 'That's the glory of being your own boss'!!"

I was finally caught.

I let them dangle for a moment before I nodded my head. They cheered together and ran towards the door. I walked calmly behind them and locked up my office.

"Isn't it exciting?" Shigure asked Kana. "It's almost like playing hookie!"

"Yeah, except the teacher is playing hookie with me!" Kana replied, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. She was begining to sound like them.

--

We were walking towards that familure coffee shop. Shigure, Ayame, and I had been going to it since we were children. The other three were five steps ahead of me, joking and laughing together. I stayed behind watching their foot prints in the snow. The crunching sound of the melted and refrozen ice beneath my feet was strangely comforting to me. It told me that Spring was near..

And maybe she was closer then I thought.

Suddenly I saw another pair of feet beside mine and I looked up, and for the first time our eyes met. It took my breath away.

"Hatori..?" Kana was actually frowning. "Are you well?"

I nodded once, unable to find my voice. She stole everything from me at that moment.

"Are you sure? Why don't you join us?" Her eyes were worried.

Worried about me.

Slowly she took my hand and led me up to Shigure and Ayame, keeping me at thier pace. I blushed at the ground, trying to keep my blood pressure down. I didn't want to ruin the moment by transforming.

I wouldn't want to stop the world from turning.

I think Ayame and Shigure noticed this because their faces turned very serious for a moment before they took both of Kana's hands and ran her up to the coffee shop, which was in sight now.

I stayed at my steady pace, knowing that Shugure and Ayame would order for me. For a brief moment I could feel my heart of winter melting like the snow around my feet, but then a thought froze it quickly.

I was being a fool. I coulnd't get close to her. I could never.. hold her. She would never love me if she knew what I was.

It was at this moment that I truly realized how cursed I was. I finally found spring.. and it's just outside my reach.

I couldn't hide the cold sadness in my eyes as I walked up to the table sitting outside of the cafe. I took my usual seat between Shigure and Ayame, I knew that they could sense that there was somthing wrong with me, no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

But how could I not be sad... I was only just granted a dream.. and already it was being stolen from me.

Shigure and Ayame kept Kana's attention from me until the coffee arrived at the table. Steam rose from all four of them. Shigure's was a sweet coffee, Ayame and Kana both had chocolate mochas.. mine was just plain black coffee.

I sipped on my drink and listened to everyone else talk.

"Gure! I would never have guessed the you knew Mayu-san!" Kana said with a smile.

"Why yes! We dated for a while in high school!" Shigure replied with his regular grin.

"Of course he was dating me as well!" Ayame said, joking around.

"Well of course!" Kana agreed. "I'm sure if I knew you I would have dated you as well!"

"It's never too late!!" Ayame smiled evily.

"But Ayame.. silly.. we're on a date right now!" Kana replied with a wide smile.

"Oh course!!" he laughed, "I had completely forgotten!" he took a big drink of his coffee, paused for a moment, teared up, and fought spitting it out.

"What's wrong, love?" Shigure asked.

"Owie.." Ayame said in a whiny voice. "That was hot..." His eyes watered and he waved at his tounge.

Then I could see Shigure's mind working, he grined evily.

"Come on Aaya, let's go get you some water to cool off your mouth." And with that he lifted Ayame by his elbow and they walked slowly over to the counter.

I knew what they were doing. I knew all too well.

Kana smiled at me for a long moment, but then her lips turned down into a frown when she realized that I wasn't smiling back. For once she seemed like she was at a loss of words.

"Is this the 'Hatori' Shigure and Ayame were talking about?" she asked.

I didn't rely. I just watched the steam rise from my coffee. I couldn't look at her.. I couldn't feel this way for her.

I couldn't.

I made my eyes look to the sky and try my best to ignore her. I counted each second painfully praying for Shigure and Ayame to return.

I wanted to talk to her so badly.. but I didn't want to hurt... and I didn't want to hurt her.

Suddenly I could feel her presence right beside me. She was warm despite the cold around us. My body ignored my mind and I turned to look at her. Her slinder feminine fingers were wrapped around her warm coffee, red from the weather around us. I looked at her face.. she was frowning down at her drink. She looked rather powerless and lost in thought. I wanted to make her happy again, but instead I turned my face away.

Another long moment of silence.. and then I could hear her again.

"I was so happy when you smiled..." she sang almost to quiet to hear. "..your smile breaks through the clouds of grey. Far from the sunny days that lie and sleep... waiting with pateince for the Spring... when the flowers will bloom renewed again.."

Her voice was quiet and sad. I hated myself for making her sad.. but I couldn't hurt her.. nor could I comfort her. I could never comfort her.. that's why... I couldn't look at her.

"Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today..."

My head dropped and my heart stopped. Those words meant so much to me.. more then she will ever know. Maybe there is more then what has happened to me before... and more then the fear I'm feeling now.

More then just these selfish thoughts in my head.

My eyes were drawn back to her fingers again. They looked so cold and uncomfortalbe on the cup. Slowly I swallowed my pride and silenced my fear and I took her hand in mine.

"You're freezing.." I heard myself say.

She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Even the winter can warm you." I said quietly to myself.

I knew she didn't understand... but that was ok.

Shigure and Ayame returned to the table a few minutes later. They stopped and smiled at our clasped hands.

I smiled faintly back.. Not at anyone in particular.. more at the fact that Kana was smiling again.

I realized at that moment.. smiling between the seasons with her hands clasped in mine.. I didn't care what everyone else thought.. I wasn't afraid any more... I couldn suffer any pain if it meant I could see her smiling face everyday.

_I am so happy when you smile..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: end**

review?


	3. Haru wa mada Tookute

_**Author Note: I'm writing based mostly off of the anime, folks, so Akito will be refered to as a boy. However, you may still hear about Kureno and Rin. Akito will just always be a boy to me. :6 **_

_Between Seasons Chapter 3:_

_Haru wa Mada Tookute:  
_

* * *

The cold day at the coffee shop wasn't gentle on our group. Maybe sitting outside while it was snowing wasn't the smartest thing we'd ever done. Even Shigure and Ayame were sick... or rather.. that's what Shigure told Mii for the day. Kana on the other hand, she really was sick. I told her not to worry about coming to work today.. but I have a strange feeling that she will disobey that suggestion.

As I walked up the stairs, however, I didn't hear her singing. The first day without her. I would survive.

Right?

I turned the corner to my office and realized quickly that I was wrong. There she stood, half asleep and leaning on the door. I couldn't believe that she was standing here (she was a nurse, surely she knew how bad it was on her body), but I couldn't help but smile.

"A-CHOO!"

"Bless you."

She spun quickly, looking rather frightened, and quite sick.

"Hello Hari." she said with a weak smile.

"You..." I couldn't wipe the smile off of my lips. "I told you not to come to work today."

"Come on now! I can't start missing work already!" She smiled.

"You also can't take care of sick people in your condition." I unlocked the door and held it open for her. "It's to late to send you home now, but I have to give Akito his check up today, I'll walk you home then."

"B-but"

"No, no! You can't start disobeying your boss already, Kana."

She smiled at me in defeat and then sat in her chair. I walked over to her and felt her head, she was burning up. I took her by her hand and lead her silently over to one of the beds in the back of the room.

"Here," I say quietly. "You need your rest."

"But.. your paperwork."

"Don't worry, Kana." I smiled warmly at her. "I can manage one day of paperwork."

She smiled weakly back at me. "We'll see." She replied.

She didn't argue after that. She just rolled over and went to sleep. I brought her a pillow and propped her head up, and I covered her with a quilt. She was already asleep. I smiled down at her and leaned over, kissing her lightly on her head.

--

I had already forgotten how much paperwork gave me a short attention span. My eyes swayed away from the papers to the clock and out the window. The snow looked like it was trying hard to melt away, but it was still too cold. A slushy mess. I couldn't tell which season it was anymore, it was somewhere between, an unnamed season.

You know, Kana was right, though. I couldn't do this paperwork. It was the farthest thing from my mind. Slowly I stood up and started walking around the office. It was quiet and dull. It was hard to concentrate without her singing.

I walked to the pill cabinet and tried to organize things.. but I couldn't get the names read. I went to the fileing cabinet but as soon as I saw the jumbled mess of papers I closed it again. My eyes wandered to the window once more. The only thing that pulled my attention from the seasons outside was the sound I heard in the back of my office.

I walked over to Kana to see if she was ok. She was sound asleep, simply going through R.E.M. Dreaming if you will. I sat on the bed across from her and watched her.

She truely was beautiful. I know I say this alot.. but it's like.. every time I see her I notice somthing new and beautiful about her. Like the way her hair lays around her face, or the way her eyes sparkle in the sun light, her skin tone. Pale and perfect. Not a brush of damage. Even now as she sleeps in her sickness she is beautiful.

I could feel myself smileing at her. She seemed to bring that out in me.. a hidden smile that I could never find before I met her. I found myself imagening what life would be like with her.

I could imagine the day I asked her to be mine. I would get down on one knee and ask her in a shakey voice "Kana.. my love... will you be mine forever...?" and she would cover her mouth.. completely speechless. Her eyes would fill with tears and she would kiss me, and that would be her answer. At the wedding I would be dressed in black from head to toe standing beside Shigure and Ayame, my best friends... my family in the audience, and suddenly I would hear that music. _Canon_. And as I looked down the isle I would see Kana on the arm of her father. She would be dressed in white and pale green, her face covered in a veil. The complete embodiment of beauty.. of spring. She would kiss her father goodbye and take her place next to me. We would say our vows and share a kiss and together and we would cry tears of joy.. but keep it secret so no one would see. And we would stand beside eachother happily and forever... If we were to get married... We would have a small cute house with a white fence, a large yard and a swimming pool. We would work at a family owned clinic and treat everyone we could. Everyday we would save lives. We would spend everyday together, and when we went home we would be greated by our two lovely kids, the oldest a boy named Julian, the youngest a girl named Fate. They would tell us of the stories Uncle Shigure and Uncle Ayame told them about me when I was young. Kana would laugh.. I would tell them that their uncles were crazy. At night we would lay our children to bed and kiss them goodnight and we would go to our own room and lay next to eachother. Every morning she would be the first thing I see... and every night we would be just like this... and I could watch her as she fell asleep.. and slowly I would drift away. Smiling at her every night until we've grown old and grey.

If we were to get married...

--

When I opened my eyes again the hours had passed. I looked over and saw Kana asleep beside me. I smiled and reached over to brush the hair from her face. Maybe I didn't dream it all up... but then I realized where we were. I was at work. I had fallen asleep.

And forgotten about Akito.

I sat up quickly and looked for a clock. I only had fourty minutes to get there. I grabbed my bag and packed it with what I needed, I looked in the mirror on the wall and fixed my hair and then I walked over to Kana. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and slowly she opened her eyes. And the first thing she did was smile at me.

"Hello hansome." she said in a weary voice, and then yawned.

"You've been asleep for a few hours." I say to her, not adding the fact that I had slept the day away as well.

"Have I?" She said sitting up slowly. "So you didn't need help with your paperwork. You did get it done?"

"heh heh.. not exactly.." I smirked over at the untouched pile of papers on my desk, and she laughed lightly.

"So would you like me to do it for you?"

"No no.. it's time for me to walk you home." I replied, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

"Already?" She replied, finding her balence.

"Yes.. I am closeing early and I am just going home after I check up on Akito."

I walked over in the coat rack and retrieve her jacket for her. She followed behind me and I helped her put it on. Together, without a word, we walked out of the door. I turned off the lights and locked it behind me.

--

Once outside I stood close to Kana. She looked cold and I didn't want her condition to get worse. For her health.. and the fact that tomorrow I would be swimming in paperwork.

"Thank you so much for walking me home, Hari." She said smiling.

"My pleasure." I reply.

"A-and for letting me sleep all day in work." She added with a laugh.

"No problem." I replied with a laugh.

It was quiet for a moment, but I didn't mind. I even enjoyed the silent conversations I had with her. I was wondering where she lived, how far away she was from me... and I got my answer.

She led me to a small house only a block from my own, you could even see the main house from her front door. I smiled lightly.

"Here it is." She said. "Home-sweet-home." She reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out her jingleing mess of keys and keychains and picked through them until she found her house key. She unlocked the door and opened it, and smiling back at me she invited me in.

"Please Hatori, you could come in for some tea?"

"Oh I... I couldn't... I don't want to impose." I looked at my watch... I had made good time. I was only a short distance from the main house and I still had a half hour before it was time for Akito's check up.

"Come on Hatori! Impose? P-shaw, I slept through work! This is the least I can do." She smiled at me.

I smiled back and nodded once. "Ok... do you realize how hard it is to say no to you?"

"I'm glad.. I've trained hard for that talent." she joked.

She stood to the side to let me in.

Inside her house was.. cute. You could definatly tell she was a sagittarius. Her house was a tidy mess of earth tones. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry it's such a mess, Hari." She sat down her bag and hung up her coat. "I didn't expect to be bringing you home." She smiled at me and headed for the kitchen.

"Do you.. need help?" I asked her. I didn't want her to have to work, she was sick.

"Oh not at all. Just sit down Hari. Get comfertable.. and tell me how much sugar you want."

"None thank you."

I sat at her table. It was embeded into her floor, a traditional japanese style yet she somehow made it look western. A bundle of sunflowers sat in a vase in the middle of the table. I looked around her house. There were many cute things laying around. It was definatly Kana's house. There were photos all over the walls and sitting on shelves. I even saw a picture of her, a young Shigure, and one of his old girl friends. I stopped myself from laughing. We must have known each other. We must have met atleast once before. We have so many ties to each other, from mutual friends, to the fact we're practiacally neighbors.

That is an interesting thought to me. The fact that every day I would have to had pass her, or atleast her house. Everyday I passed Kana without thought and I never noticed her. She was just a blur in my everyday life.. a passing memory. One of those things you forget. The idea that everyday you could be passing someone that would one day mean the world to you.. it was enchanting.

The fact that everyday I passed by, what at the time was only a stranger, and now she was the most important thing to me.. life was strange that way.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Kana walked back into the room carrying two cups of steaming tea. She sat across from me and slid a cup over. Slowly we each took a sip.

I nearly spit it out. It was bitterly sweet. I looked up at Kana, hopeing she hadn't seen me but I almost laughed when I saw her.

She almost spit her's out too.

"Bleh... wrong cup." she said with a small smile. "I'll trade you."

I laughed and handed mine over. "It's a deal."

I took a sip. Much better.

"Sorry about that." She said, "I have the attention span of a gnat.. and the memory of a goldfish."

"It's no problem." I reply.

I started looking around at her walls and shelves again. Truthfully I was looking for a picture that I might have been in. Surely we had met. Little did I know she was watching me look.

"I know.." She giggled.. "I'm sort of obsessed with photos... and memories. I hold them close..." she smiled around at all of her photos. "They are precious to me."

How ironic that I would fall for a girl obessesed with memories.. when I am the one who steals memories.

"I was admiring all of your photos." I said, changing the thoughts in my mind. "You see, I noticed that your photos have some of my friends... even Shigure.. which leads me to believe that we have met before."

She thought about it. "That would make perfect sence.." she laughed. "That's funny, huh? How close we are now and yet we can't even remember meeting each other in the past."

She was thinking like me now.

"Everyone you pass everyday could end up meaning the world to you the next day.. heh heh.. Sorry... I must sound like a child." She laughed. "It all sounds like a fairy tale."

I smiled at her. "Not at all."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping our tea while I looked around. Every one of her frames were taken up except for one. I stared at it for a moment, and her eyes followed mine.

"Oh, I just bought this one." She said, answering my unasked questions. "I actually wanted a picture of you to put in it."

I felt myself blush.

"I'm... kind of camera shy.." I replied.

"Then how about I get in it too! Everything is easier if you don't do it alone!."

She stood and went to get her camera. A little Nikon.. the newest model. She played with the the buttons for a moment before positioning it on a shelf and running over to sit beside me.

"We have five seconds to decide the pose!" she said excited.

I froze.. not working well under pressure. She put her face next to mine.

"Smile!!"

Flash.

She stood up and looked at the picture, giggling as she did. She walked it over to me and showed me the result.

"Lookie Hari.. I'm cheesing it! You could have told me my hair looked funny!"

She had a big wide toothy smile, while mine was a timid 'I don't know what I'm doing' smile. It was cute.

"I think you look perfect." I say to her.

"Well.. if you like it I will print it off!" She smiled. "And this frame won't be empty for long!"

I smiled at her as she stood to walk to her room where I later found out she had a printing station.

"I'm sorry to have kept you so long, Hatori." She smiled back at me. "Perhaps you should get going to that extremely large house."

I gave her a strange look. "How did you know Akito was in the large house?" I asked.

"I've seen a sickly looking boy hang out the window.. and he was watching us on out way into my house." She smiled back at me. "I just assumed."

He'd seen us... this wouldn't be a pleasent visit, but I hid my thoughts with a smile.

"Yes.. I better be going." I say to her. "You get plenty of rest, ok?"

"Definatly, If I have to sleep through work tomorrow you will be swimming in paperwork!"

She laughed, and I saw myself to the door.

"Goodbye Kana."

"Bye bye, darling!" She said, immitating Ayame.

I closed the door behind me. My eyes wandered to the main house and up to Akito's window. He was starring back at me.. I could see his glare from here. The smile was wiped from my face as I slowly made my way to the main house.

--

I was taking my time walking through the large building. I counted each step I took on the stairs. I had done it many times before. Ever since I was a teenager actually. I take twenty steps from the front door to the stairs, I go up thirty stairs, and then twelve steps to Akito's door. But today I took my time. I didn't want to know what he was going to say.. I didn't want to hear his insults.. not today. Just knowing that Akito was behind that door ruined my past thoughts of geting married.. there's no way... not while Akito was still here.

I arrived at that dreaded door 62 steps away from safety. I took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob and walked inside. Akito was sitting in a dark room save the opened window. He had been holding a bird on his hand before I opened the door and scared it away.

"Hello Hatori.."

Even after 19 years his voice still frightened me.

"How are you feeling Akito?" I asked.

"Like I'm dieing..." he replied in his evil tone.

I tired to say as little as possible. I sat beside him and opened my bag. I pulled out my stethoscope and checked his breathing. He was congested.

"Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yes." he hissed. You could hear that he was angry.

"Have you been getting plently of rest."

He didn't reply to this question. I started checking his blood pressure.

You know.. he hadn't always been this way. He was actually pleasent to be around when he was a toddler. He didn't get this way until he was about five or six years old. I used to babysit him when he was little. He was just like any other child. He laughed and cried and played. I actually taught him his first word... birdie. I used to be so close to him I wouldn't want to give him back to those damn parents of his.. but everyday I had to, and that was what turned him into the monster he is today.. instead of that child I was raising him to be. When he was five people started telling him that he was going to die by the age of 30 and it was partially his parents fault... but mostly it was the fault of the animals. He developed a hatred for everyone.. and now he has developed a hatred for happiness. He is the face of 'misery loves company.'

I'm actually blessed when it comes to Akito, because despite his hatred for the animals... he still has a love for me. I think it leads him to treat me better then the other Soumas. Don't think I am glad to be treated so differently.. I would actually rather be treated like the other animals... special treatment just isn't somthing I enjoy.

"Who is she?"

Akito had been glareing out of the window. I could see he was angry.. and his blood pressure proved it.

"Who is who, Akito?"

He spun around a shoved me away. "You know very well 'who' Hatori! Who was that hideous woman you were with?!"

"She is just my assistant Akito."

"Oh shut up! Stop lieing!! I saw you smileing at her!! You went inside her house! WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"She is only my assistant. She was sick and I walked her home to make sure she made it there ok." I've learned to stay calm in these situations.. to say what he wants to hear.

"I saw you smileing Hatori..." he glared at me. "Winter can't be happy... snow dosen't bring happiness.."

I said nothing.

"I certantly hope she is _only_ your assistant, Hatori, because I certantly wouldn't want you to get attatched to a tramp like her." He placed his hand on my cheek. "You know she will _never_ love you, Hatori. You're cursed.. you're a _monster_."

I nodded once.

"Good."

I placed my tools back into my bag and stood.

"I think you have a cold, Akito. Just get plently of rest, drink plently of fluids, and if it gets worse call me back." and with that I took my leave.

Akito sat back at the window in silence.

I was depressed as I decended the 62 steps to safety. Maybe Akito was right. She wouldn't love me.. she couldn't. She didn't even know who I was. I mean.. she loves memories.. she holds them closer to her then anything else she has... and I am a thief.. I steal memories.. without remourse. I am winter.. and she is spring. She could never love me.

I looked up at his window to see him staring at me. I could hear his voice in my head again. '_...snow dosen't bring happiness.._'  
But the only thing I could think of was that first time I met Kana... when she was smileing out at the falling snow..

* * *

_**Chapter 3 end**_

_I'd like to see some **reviews** and hear** what you guys thoght**! Remember, I need **atleast three reviews for me to start on the next chapter**! :3_

_(If you guys aren't to busy will you take the poll on my page? It will effect what I write from now on. Thank you. :3)_


End file.
